Various systems have been developed over the years in the aerospace industry to provide access to an interior area of an aircraft or to an interior area of a payload fairing interconnected to a launch vehicle. One such system utilizes a number of traditional threaded fasteners such as NAS series bolts to mount an emergency access door onto a launch vehicle payload fairing or aircraft. The disadvantage of this system lies in the additional complexity and increased weight of the system, which is not desirable in aircraft and launch vehicle application. Use of traditional threaded fasteners also inhibits timely access to the interior area of the host structure due to the time and difficulty associated with de-mating a bolted access door. Another method for allowing access to the interior of a host structure is to simply cut an access hole through the wall of the host structure when such access is required. The disadvantage of this method is that it typically ruins the host structure (e.g., aircraft, payload fairing, etc.), which, in some cases, is worth several thousand or million dollars.